


Fuck me and my Mom 9: Joyce and Dawn Summers

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Joyce and Dawn Summers fucked and filmed for a porn shoot





	Fuck me and my Mom 9: Joyce and Dawn Summers

It was just over a month ago that I'd last been in Sunnydale, filming a Mom-daughter lesbian fuckfest as Joyce and Buffy Summers shared hot porn-star Cordelia Chase's holes. It had been a damn hot shoot, with Cordy showing her usual professional sluttiness, culminating in her taking two Summers' dildos in her butt; and despite being first timers Buffy and Joyce had impressed.

It was a couple of weeks after the end of the shoot, before I'd even finished editing that my PA told me that Joyce had been ringing the office. Now first timers giving a call means one of two things, they've got cold feet and want the video pulled before it goes online or they enjoyed the experience so much they want more. Luckily in Joyce's case it was the second. Normally I'd wouldn't want a Mom and daughter for a second time unless it was something new and interesting. And in Joyce's case there was...

...Dawn Summers.

She'd been hanging around when I was prepping for the last shoot and I could tell she'd have loved to join her Mom and sister in the fuckathon. She couldn't though. Not cos I have anything about two sisters joining their Mom (ask the Hennessys), but cos in pornoland, if nowhere else, no-one fucks before eighteen and Dawnie was just a couple of weeks shy of being legally able to take dick and lap pussy. As I was setting up the Summers' shoot young Dawnie was certainly not giving the impression she was some virgin innocent, walking around in hotpants so short and top so tiny that they made her Mom and sister seem like prim and proper maidens. And as her Mom and sister were getting ready she was making clear I knew it wasn't only the older Summers who were nymphomaniacs as she took me through a tour of Sunnydale High football team and which of them had fucked her where - and by where I mean holes...

And she was desperate to be in porn. When I called back Joyce It seemed it hadn't only been me she'd be trying to persuade that she was hot enough to get banged on film. Turned out ever since Joyce's shoot Dawn had been telling her Mom' about how unfair it was Buffy got all the fun, that Dawn was just as slutty as her sister and that if sharing with Buffy had been fun sharing with her youngest would even funner. It seemed that Joyce wasn't disputing the arguments, anyway she mentioned that she didn't want to show favouritism and as she'd a three way fuckfest with Buffy on film, she felt it was only fair to have one with Dawn. And then she mentioned to me that the day before had been that special day when Dawn had moved from illegal to barely; was I interested?

I was. Dawn was hot stuff and Joyce certainly was no iceberg herself, even as I'd been editing the shoot my cock had been in a continual state of iron. But if there'd been one issue I'd had with the last shoot it was that whilst Cordy had got to have fun with the two Summers I'd been sat still on the director's chair, free to watch and do nothing else. This time I wanted some of that sexy Summers' holes. Straight off, I asked, "You wanna to do straight this time?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a cock woman as well as cunt and Dawn's the same," Joyce replied.

"With me..." I added.

"I've seen your movies," I could almost hear the smile in her voice as she contemplated the size of my dick.

The rest of the conversation was dates, pay and positions - which was a fortnight after we'd spoken, my normal rates and pretty much everything; it seemed whilst Dawn had limits neither she nor her Mom had discovered them yet.

So here I am two weeks later, with Brandi setting up the equipment and Suze clucking around like a mother hen as she did make-up and checked young Dawn was properly hydrated. As we waited I spent time catching up with Buffy, who was hanging round. She'd not done any more porn movies herself, but did say she and her Mom had repeated their experience with a four way fuckfest with a redheaded friend of Buffy's and her cute girlfriend. And as she was getting made up Dawn updated me on her own adventures, including her first four guy gangbang, where she'd had to use all her teenage athleticism and enthusiasm (as well as all three holes and a hand) to keep the guys fully engaged. 

Then we were ready and looking at the ultra-sexy Cougar and her kitten, in tight dresses that clung to their bodies, showing the curves in the all the right places, my cock was stirring - it was more than ready.

We were going to be shooting in Dawn's room and I stood behind Brandi with Joyce as Dawn moved into centre stage. Checking both were ready with a nod, I said, "Let's go. Action."

Dawn was standing next to her bed, moving her hands over her hot body, stroking herself through the tight dress, pushing up at her titties and then down at the space between her legs. She gave a moan, "I'm so horny, I've not had a big dick for days" (hours, more like I thought, she'd had a post-breakfast bang with some guy she'd picked up last night). She moved her hands down her waist, moaning sensually and swaying like she was dancing to music only she was hearing. "Ooohh, I'm so hot, I need cock." Her expression was of intense, but frustrated desire, a picture of teenage horniness - I'd say she could act, but it wasn't acting, it was real, that girl needed fucking. 

She'd have to wait a few minutes though. Brandi kept the camera on the teen as she ran her hands over her body moaning. Reaching for the front of her dress, she pulled down a zip just enough to allow her to get her tits out. One hand moved down to rub at her cunt through the dress, whilst with the other she kneaded and played with her lovely teen tit, squeezing at the nipple and rubbing it hard. "Ohhhh, so horny," she moaned. 

She turned away from the camera teasingly, sliding her dress down so all that she was wearing were her shoes and a thong, and the shoes didn't last long. She wiggled her ass teasingly, her hands sliding over her cheeks sensually and then up round to play with the titties, even though no-one could see it. She turned her head to the camera, "Mmmnn, I might have a little play while I'm alone, see if I can take the edge of." She gave a sensual smile as her hands reached for the thong strings, "I won't need this," she giggled and, bending over, slid them down. Brandi kept her camera focussed on the teenage butt, focusing on the firm cheeks straining as Dawn lent down and then keeping it in the same place making sure she got a good shot of the sexy (and far from virgin) slit as Dawn turned round.

Whilst Brandi continued filming I decided I'd edit the bit where Dawn rummaged around to find a dildo she wanted from her box, though it did show she had a great collection, two minutes of Dawn holding up toys and frowning was perhaps a minute and a half too much. Eventually she found one she liked (or rather the one we'd chosen earlier) and lay down on the bed, sliding it in and out of her mouth and sucking it noisily. At the same time she was using her fingers to spread her sexy teen twat. The camera zoomed into the opening slit, staying there as Dawn began to slide the toy in and out, breathing noisily. 

"Mmmnnn, oooohhh, mmmnnn, urrrrhhhh, oh so good," the teen moaned in pleasure as she worked the toy up and down her cunt, the juice shining on the dildo. "Mmmnnn, ooohhhh, yes, ooohhh yes."

My cock was rock hard as I watched Dawn fuck herself, a glance at Joyce showed she was as fascinated as myself, her eyes glued to her daughter's sexy slit and her tongue moving out over dry lips. I was tempted to move to the next scene, but forced myself to be patient - you viewers want quality and that means not rushing every single scene. Instead I nodded to Brandi to move the camera higher and zoom out, so that we didn't just see the toy working in and out of the pussy, but the teen's reaction, her contorted face and shuddering chest, the boobs shivering as she hammered herself home. Her spare hand was moving between the tits, playing first with one and then the other. At one point she pulled the toy out of her cunt and stuck it in her mouth, sucking it greedily, as her hand moved down to rub her clit. It was good move and I could feel the buttons on my pants straining as the pressure behind them almost hit bursting point. 

Dawn smiled sexily at the camera as she returned the toy to her twat, "Oh, this feels so good. Almost as good as a real cock. I'm so hot and horny... ooohhhh, urrrhhhh, mmmmnnn."

The camera remained on her for a few more moments, filming her masturbating her sweet, sexy pussy. Meanwhile I took Joyce's hand and moved out into the corridor. Brandi followed up, the mic still picking up the sound of Dawn's groans and moans as she filmed me and Joyce walking down the corridor. We'd already filmed a scene at the front door where we'd spoken about the dinner we'd been on and how we'd enjoyed it, before Joyce invited me upstairs to fuck her (all for plot purposes). We continued down the corridor, Brandi walking backwards, Joyce and me stopping to kiss passionately, then pausing and breaking with a smile as we heard Dawn's moans, "Sounds like you're not alone," I said.

"It sounds like my daughter," Joyce said.

Brandi slipped into the room just ahead of us as we stopped in the doorway and looked down at the teen. I'd edit a few seconds of Dawn's toying from before into the final product, as Brandi kept the camera on us. But by filming us it meant the viewers were missing a treat, Dawn had got even more carried away and was really hammering the dildo into her pussy, making it going so fast it was like a blur, her back bending as she came and her cries loud and passionate. She was going so hard it took her a few moments to remember her lines, "Oooohhh, fuuuuckkk. I need some cock, I need a hard fucking, ooohhhh."

"Having fun, Dawn?" her Mom asked. She walked forward so that the Brandi could get both Mom and daughter in shot.

"Sorry Mom, I didn't know you were home," Dawn took the toy out of her slit, running her tongue over it. "Who's your good looking friend? He's hot..." she moved her tongue from the toy to her lips, sliding it round seductively.

"This is James Rock, we're just back from dinner and ready for a fucking."

"Mmnnn, lucky you. I'm dying for dick, you get all the luck."

Joyce looked over at me, Brandi following her gaze with the camera. "We could share him, James has a big enough cock for two."

"If he wants..." Dawn purred, "I wouldn't say no to that."

"Well, if you ladies insist," I grinned and undid my tie, before stepping forward. I moved next to Joyce, kissing her passionately as her daughter got off the bed and began to undress me. First she undid my belt and then the button and zip of my pants. She pulled them down. I was commando, not something I do in real life, but in porn it saves time playing around with boxers. My large dick stood straight out, sticking through my shirt flaps like it was a pole being pushed out between two sets of curtains. Even as I was kissing the Mom the daughter was crouched on her knees her tongue running over my dick. I kissed Joyce harder, my mouth moving on hers and down to her neck, slurping at her like I was an out of control vampire. My hands were behind her, finding the clips on straps and clicking them open. 

The dress fell down and Joyce's large titties were pushing at me as she returned my kissing with interest, all the while Dawn's tongue was swivelling round my dick and balls. I moaned and put one head on the teen's head, stroking her hair as with the other I massaged Joyce's waist, my mouth continuing to move round hers. 

"I want some of that dick," Joyce murmured, breaking the kiss with a seductive smile. She slowly lowered herself down so that she was crouching beside her daughter. I took advantage of the pause to remove my shirt, not that most viewers were nearly as interested in my manly pecs as they were as they were in the Summers' lovely breasts. Meanwhile Joyce and Dawn were sharing the tonguing of my dick, one moving down the right side whilst the other cleaned the left, and sharing the top and bottom, their tongues flickering and licking together. I placed my hands on top of their heads, "Yeah, ladies clean my dick, that's good."

They continued to slide their tongues sensually over the organ, tickling and tantalising. I grinned, casting a quick glance at Brandi to make sure she was getting them in. Of course she was, she's a professional. I looked down at the two hot Summers cock-polishing with enthusiasm. "Suck me," I said.

Joyce opened her mouth and slid her lips over the dick. it was like being dipped in a warm, moist tube of lotion. I could feel myself tensing with excitement as her lips moved up and down, leaving traces of wetness on my cock where she'd been. Her daughter slid down lower, her tongue sliding to the base of my cock and balls, licking the remaining dry areas as her Mom covered the rest. Their heads were so closed together they kept gently colliding, though neither seemed to mind nor show any interest in stopping.

"That's it," I moaned in appreciation. I rested my hand on Joyce's head, gently encouraging her deeper as at the same time I began to slowly rock my hips. The Milf's mouth went even further, pushing Dawn away. The teen moved behind her Mom, leaning her chin on her shoulder so that she could gaze at the dick as her Mom sucked it whilst she draped her arm over the other shoulder, almost stroking her Mom's tittie. I moved quicker and harder, sliding my huge dick into the Milf's waiting mouth. She responded willingly and Dawn's eyes lit up in appreciation as she watched her Mom deep throat a cock which wasn't short of ten inches. So turned on was the teen that her hand moved down and began to stroke her own pussy in a well chosen, if unchoreographed, act. I glanced at Brandi, but my camerawoman had spotted the teen's move and was already making sure she got the full shot of the Mom sucking and daughter fingering. 

"Oh God Mom, that's so hot," Dawn said, before adding encouragingly, "Go balls deep, get it all in."

I pressed forward helping Joyce as she opened her jaw even wider and glided along my cock. My hand was on her head, joined by Dawn's (the one not playing with her pussy), together put gentle pressure on the Milf. Joyce didn't need much help, she's sucked plenty of massive dicks all the way down, and her head continued forward, bobbing down my cock. Brandi was on her knees, inches away, shooting the Milf's face, her strained expression, the wide eyes, the froth bubbling mouth... and the hot determination. 

"Ooohh, God, yesssss," Dawn was masturbating herself furiously, her hand stroking her Mom's hair and pushing when she paused. The teen's breath came in short spurts, her expression admiration, shock and horny enthusiasm. "Ohhh," she moaned again, her fingers playing her twat like a guitar. "God, Mom, this is so hot, you deep throating that massive cock."

And Joyce was, she was all the way down so I could feel her lips on my ballsack. Her saliva dripped from her mouth, soaking it and leaving it dripping with her spit. Her head moved back and forth and she made gargling noises as she swallowed cock, banging it against her tonsils and swilling translucent bile as she gagged. Her teen daughter grinned and pushed herself forward, kneeling beside her Mom, "My turn. I want that cock."

Joyce and me moved in unison, pulling away from each other until my dick sprang free of her mouth, dripping white, clear liquid down her tits. I swivelled slightly and presented the hard prick to her daughter who opened her mouth greedily to accept the gift. If her Mom was good, Dawn was even better. Her Mom had slowly worked her way down the cock, Dawn was like a python, jerking her head back and forth as she slammed her face onto the cock, her sexy lips gripping my dick and polishing it like a pro. I groaned in pleasure, my eyes rolling in my head like loose marbles. And even as she was sucking she was playing with herself, sliding her fingers and thumb over her soaking wet pussy and hot clit. 

"Good girl, that's right," her Mom knelt by her encouragingly, a smile on her face as she watched the teen deepthroat the same dick she'd been swallowing shortly before. One of her hands was cupping one of her large breasts, squeezing it and teasing the nipple, the other was playing with her twat and make the hole slick with lust. I grinned down, realising what a hot tableau that the three of us were making, the only downside was that half the viewers would have shot their loads by now and not see the hardcore goodness that was still to follow. "That's it baby, suck James's cock like Mommy did."

Joyce dropped her tit and moved her hand to stroke Dawn's head; I'd say to give her encouragement except the teen brunette didn't need any encouragement. She was already all the way down and was still working that prick, her head sweeping up and down like a mechanical digger on overdrive - for someone as slender as she was she could sure take it. I was content to just stand still and let her go with it, not thrusting or jerking, but just letting the excitement rush up from my toes to my stomach, my legs quivering like they'd give way any moment. Joyce ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair, whilst looking up at me with a smile, "Good girl. You're such a good, cocksucking girl."

Down went Dawn's mouth, swallowing deep. She hardly gagged, a sign that she'd had plenty of practice on throating huge cocks, though her eyes watered a little. Her fingers continued to plough her pussy, working the slit up and over. "Ggrrppff," she gargled as she took it further into her throat, letting loose a seep of bile. "Mmmpfff," her cunt was dripping as well as she really went for it, her fingers rubbing her cunt like if she didn't it would burst. A trail of saliva trailed down from her chin, beside her Joyce worked her own cunt furiously, obviously turned on.

It was time for part two.

I pulled my dick from Dawn, with her and Joyce's sucking it was wetter than rainy season in the tropics. "I want to fuck your pussy," leaving it ambiguous about which one I meant. 

Both Summers were up and on the bed, Dawn laying down her legs spread, her Mom on her hands and knees directly over the teen's chest and face, her sexy pussy just waiting for me. I was on the bed following them, with Brandi after me.

"Fuck me," moaned Joyce,

"Fuck me as well," said her teen daughter.

"I'm going to fuck you both, but Mommy comes first," which was true in both senses of the word. I slid my cock in the waiting hole, it was soaking hot and so ready for cock that it almost hung out the flags and bunting. 

The Milf groaned and shuddered as I penetrated her, her hands gripping the bedding next to her daughter and her back arching and stretching. "Yes, feed me your giant dick, fuck me all the way," she moaned. I drove back and went forward, slamming my major member into her slippery slit. She gasped and squealed, "Urrrhhh, yeah James, fuck me with that big dick."

Dawn's legs were wrapping round mine, keeping me in place and encouraging me to drive into her Mom. Her hand was down, rubbing her pussy again, her thumb pressurising the clit. She shook as her Mom shuddered, both Summers in the grip of rising ecstasy. I went in deeper and harder, ramming the cock as far as I could into the moist fuckhole. Joyce screamed in pleasure, she balanced on one hand and used the other to rub at her clit just over my clit and inches away from her daughter. I rammed harder, spearing my cock all the way in, only stopping as my balls hit her labia. "Yessss, yessss, yesssss," she screamed.

"Mmmnnn, urrrrhhh, oooohhh," Dawn masturbated her pussy furiously. My legs crashed between her with every thrust into her Mom, but she continued drag me forward, her feet wrapped round my thighs. "MMmnnn, uurrrrhh, ooohhhh."

Brandi was kneeling feet away, she got it all - from Joyce's face, contorted in pleasure to her daughter's wide eyed expression as her Mom's tits bounced only a couple of inches above her the slam of my dick into the hot Mom and Dawn's fast fingers fucking her own cunt. I grinned, going even faster, Brandi zooming in to catch my large member pounding wet pussy, the Milf juice slipping out as my hard dick displaced it. Joyce's thumb pushed at her clit. She screamed again. A spurt of girl cum shot from her twat and splashed over her daughter, something I hoped Brandi caught in full. It didn't seem to gross out the teen as she rammed her fingers into her sopping hole even faster, squealing and gasping, "Oooohhh, yessss, urrrrh, fuck me, please fuck me."

I gave Joyce another couple of thrusts to turn her into an orgasmic mess and then pulled out. "You're turn Dawn."

The teen dropped her legs from round me, giving me some room to operate. Taking her thighs in my hands I spread open her legs, looking down at the sweet shaven slot. If I had a moustache I'd have twirled it. The teen groaned and bucked as I pushed my hard dick into her cunt, it was dripping with lust and despite my size and her teen tightness within a couple of thrusts I had got a rhythm and was hammering it all the way home. Dawn shrieked with each thrust, driving herself at me and actively joining in the fucking, "Yes," she cried, "I want that big cock."

Joyce was changing position as well, swivelling round so that her dripping cunt was directly over her daughter's face and her mouth was next to my dick plunging into the teen twat. Her eyes shone with lust as she watched, in close-up, as my large dong slid in and out of her daughter's hole, the labia gripping round my organ as with each thrust I stretched Dawn deeper. The Milf's hand was between her legs, rubbing hard at her clit and pussy, making it leak cum, the juice slowly dripping down onto Dawn's face. Dawn didn't mind, her arms wrapped round her Mom's thighs, whether to check her velocity as I pounded her, to keep her Mom in position or because she wasn't sure whether else to put them I didn't know. I did know that Brandi was filming it all and that viewers would be loving the look on Dawn's face as she was fucked, especially as little drips of cum were sliding on it; Brandi zooming in close to make sure she got the little trickles as they landed. 

I slammed Dawn harder and her Mom got even wetter, squeaking in pleasure and sending her hand thrumming over her twat, "OOOhhh, uuuurrrhh, yes, fuck my daughter, James, fuck her tight teenage pussy so hard and good. Ohhhh, urrrrrhhhh."

I did so, speeding up my hammering of Dawn, so that she was flying up and down the bed, her back sliding so fast over the bedding beneath her it was a miracle she didn't se the quilt alight. She shook with orgasmic pleasure, her hands wrapped round her Mom's legs, her mouth open under her Mom's cunt, bellowing her excitement in the soaking wet Milf fuckhole, "Aaaarrrghh, fuuuckk, yessss, make me cum, oooohhh God make me cum."

Joyce slid her head down closer so that her mouth was half an inch from my plunging dick. She opened her lips and began to flick her tongue out, catching my member as it pounded down into her daughter and as it came up again, slick with Dawn's juices. I hoped Brandi was getting this - it would be damned hot to see the Milf trying to tongue the cock hitting her teenage daughter's cunt. And Joyce was good at it as well, managing to lick my dong repeatedly. Not that she ever had a chance of cleaning it of Dawnie cum, the younger brunette was way too wet and excited for that, each time my cock went in it was like fucking a swamp, her cunt as damp as hell in the rainy season. She was tight and enthusiastic as well, a real fuckable teenage pro. She thrust her arms out like she was on a cross, "OOohhhh, my God, fuuuckkk, aaaaaarrrrggghhh, fuuuckkk."

She returned the favour from earlier and squirted, the liquid shooting out like a fountain, splashing over her Mom's face and plastering the Milf's fringe to her forehead, from which the juice trickled down. None of us so much as paused, I continued to hammer in and Joyce carried on hitting her tongue at my speedily moving cock as Dawn shrieked and shuddered, screaming even louder, "AAAaarrrrghhh, fuuuuccckkkk, fuuuuuccccckkkk, yesssss."

Joyce knew it was time to switch positions. She gave me one more lick for luck, before getting off her daughter and lying on the bed next to her. She raised her legs in a V, pointing her toes towards the ceiling and rubbed at her pussy, "Oh come fuck my ass now, ram that big dick into my tight tush, stretch my fuckable butthole."

Even if that hadn't been the next scene I wouldn't have turned that down as an invitation. My cock was out of Dawn and pressing down her tight asshole within seconds. Joyce was far from an anal virgin, in fact she'd told me she'd been taking at least one cock a week up her ass since she was eighteen, and before shooting she'd work the hole open with a plug. Even so her butt was still delightfully tight, gripping round my dick like a vice. I plunged forward and back, slamming my cock, lubed with her daughter's juice at the hole. "Yes, oooohhh, mmmnn, urrrrh," the Milf moaned as I opened her, the walls stretching to accommodate me, "You're so big, its such a tight fit. But I want it, I want that huge prick up my ass."

I was on my knees, lifting up her butt and slamming the hole. I thrust harder, my cock going deeper and deeper. Dawn was crouched beside me, masturbating her pussy with one hand as with the other she fondled a tit, entranced by the sight of my dong penetrating her Mom's most taboo hole. I grinned and reached out to cup her other tittie, squeezing it and making Dawn's smile widen. My cock went deeper into her Mom, making the blonde scream and shudder and her teen daughter strum her pussy so fast it was like she was playing the guitar in a thrash metal band. "Fuck her James, ram my Mom's ass. Oooohh, this is ultra-hot."

I went harder and faster, putting my weight into it and soon I was all the way in, my huge cock filling her ass up my balls, her walls grasping and gripping. The Milf's hand was down at her pussy, her fingers diddling deep into that hole as she used her thumb to rub her clit at the same time. She gasped "OOOOhhh, urrrrhhh, fuck my ass, oh God, ram it with your thick prick, give me that huge, hard cock."

Her large tits bounced up and down, her daughter's eyes shifting between them and my huge dick ploughing her Mom's backhole. The teen's grin was so wide she could have been mistaken for the Cheshire Cat, there were no complaints from her about having a mother-daughter threesome and from the squeaks and squeals of Joyce she was enjoying it as well. And me? unsurprisingly I was loving it. My cock felt so good as it went down the Milf-hole, the ass squeezing it like it was trying to pop my prick. And even as I was fucking the ass Dawn turned to me and started kissing, her hand moving down so that with each thrust I was sliding under her fingers, the tips stroking at it like trailing leaves. 

"Ooohhh, yessss, oooohhhh, fuck me, ram my butt," Joyce cried as I made out passionately with her daughter. Our mouths moved against each other, slurping as I reached down and started to finger her pussy, sliding my digit in time with my cock. The teen shuddered and kissed me harder, her spare hand on my shoulder, gripping it hard like she was an asshole round a cock. Her pert teenage tits rubbed at my chest, the nipples erect like little pebbles and bouncing and jiggling as I bumped them with every forward thrust. Joyce shrieked harder, "Yeesssss, ooooohhh God, yeessssss."

She shook, her body shuddering with pleasure and bouncing at Dawn's, the three of us intertwined in a fucking frenzy. Our bodies were against each other, every movement from one vibrating through the others and, boy, were we moving. My cock was pounding Joyce's ass, slamming deep and driving her into orgasmic overdrive, her back arching as her legs stretching, scissoring round me and Dawn. The teen's fingers were back down at her snatch, fingering the hole, her elbow connecting with my chest as she worked her middle digit in and out, her knees were shaking with excitement, bashing at her Mom beside her. And I was thrusting forward, kissing Dawn as I did, so that she could feel every bang as my dick went into Joyce. 

Dawn broke the kiss suddenly, breathing quickly and speeding up her masturbation, moving so hard that her elbow hitting me was like running into a spinning wheel. her and Mom seemed to cum so close in unison I'd need to watch again on slo-mo to work out who orgasmed first, "Aaaarrrggghhh, yessssss, aaaaarrrrghhh, fuuuucccckkk."

Again it was time to swap Summers, even if I was going to stick to the same hole. I pulled my dick out and this time it was me lying on down, my legs over the side of the bed, my back at a forty five angle as I leant on my elbow, whilst I held my cock up, "Your turn Dawn."

"Go for it baby," said her Mom, panting and red from her anal fucking.

Dawn was on me in seconds, her feet resting on my muscular, manly thighs as she lowered her cute ass towards the meaty pole eager to greet it. Joyce had her hands on her daughter's cheeks, pulling them apart so that Dawn could concentrate on her balance. She came down quick and hard, even with her use of a plug beforehand I was surprised how far the dick went up her, half my large member vanishing between her cheeks. I held her waist to balance her as she went up and again and down, her Mom beside her grinning broadly, "That's it Dawn, good, make sure you go all the way down and take that whole prick."

"MMmnnn, yes Mom," the teen nodded. She raised herself up again and then brought her weight down on my cock. I nearly exploded there and then, if her Mom's ass had been been tight and fuckable, Dawn was so much more so, like a van Gogh compared to a Stan Lee. I pushed up to meet her, the resistance of her ass walls slowing, but not stopping me, the chute wrapping round my dick as I moved up. 

Her Mom grinned, "See Dawn this is what you get when you listen to your Mom."

The teen threw her head back and moaned, "Yessss," in what was agreement, whether she realised it or not. She pushed herself back up and as she came down I was rising to meet her. We came together, the full length of my member pushing up her ass, making her quiver and cry. My hand moved round to her pussy to rub that sexy sweet slot, only to find she'd already got their and I found myself rubbing her knuckles as she vigorously massaged her cunt. Brandi was kneeling in front of us, the camera up to her eye, catching every second of it, my huge dick disappearing into the chute, Dawn's fingers playing with her shaven slit, her pert titties jumping around as we bounced together. 

"Mmnnnn," Joyce was incredibly turned on, even though she was out of shot she was standing there masturbating herself passionately, letting small breaths out through clenched teeth as she gazed at her daughter's butt-fucking with a face contorted in lust. "Mmmnnn, fuck her," she said loudly enough to be picked up by the mic, "Fuck my girl's teenage butt."

I kept one hand on Dawn's side and moved the one that had been on her knuckles up to her tit, clasping the boob and squeezing it. The teen squealed some more, her back arching as the excitement flowed through her, pressing against me, her hair flopping back over her shoulder. I slammed in harder, giving the teen my full effort, panting a little with the exertion of meeting her enthusiastic bounces.

"Oooohhh, uurrhhh, yes, yes, yessss," Dawn gasped as I pounded her hole. Her body arched in orgasmic pleasure her fingers, rushing over her sweet, shaven slit. Brandi was just inches away, getting the close-up shots viewers wanted. I rammed harder and faster, nearly bouncing Dawn off my legs. She met me, driving herself up and down so quickly she must have had haunches like steel. She was screaming in ecstasy, her cunt gushing, the warm liquid shooting out, flying in an arc through the air to land in front of Brandi. The camerawoman continued to film, ignoring the damp puddle inches from her pumps.

"AAAArrrggghhh, fuuccckkk, yesssss, oooohhhh God, yesssss," Dawn screamed again, her body shuddering as she came. I was near to cumming myself, but whilst shooting my load in her ass would have been fine if we were shooting for my new site, 'Anal creampies' (in fact would have been obligatory), it would be wasted here.

"On your knees," I grunted, gently pushing at the teen to indicate we were moving to the final stage of the shoot.

Dawn got off me, reluctantly it had to be said, but I couldn't blame her. She dropped to her knees beside her Mom, the two of them fingering their cunts in horny anticipation as they did so. I stood in front of them, I'm not to proud to admit my legs were weak, though my dick was still hard. "Here it is, finish me off," I said putting my hands on their heads and stroking them. 

Joyce and Dawn moved as one, the Mom opening her mouth as her daughter took the cock in her hand and guided it in. I groaned in satisfaction as the hot blonde's lithe tongue tickled at the dick as her lips slid over it. Dawn worked her wrist, giving the cock a quick hand-job as she helped it into her Mom's mouth. Unlike before I wasn't getting a full deep-throat, but a quick bobbing, Joyce's head thrashing up and down at speed, slurping the cock that had just been in Dawn and her asses. 

"Me," grinned Dawn, still holding the dick. Her Mom pulled her head back and Dawn replaced her, her head banging as swiftly and intensely as her Mom, swallowing my cock hard with her dick-sucking lips. It was Joyce's hand on the bottom half now, jerking away, tossing my dong into her daughter's mouth.

I was only in fifteen seconds, when Joyce giggled "Me again," and I swapped back. I gasped as her head slammed down. I was close.

"I want another go," grinned Dawn.

"Too late," I gasped. My cock was exploding in Joyce's mouth, blasting semen into her throat and filling her with my goo. I could see her cheeks expand as she tried to keep it in, though some of dribbled out with my dick as I withdrew.

I sat on the bed, utterly spent by my time with the two Summers' nymphos. Still kneeling Joyce was sitting up straighter so she had her head over her daughter. Brandi was feet away keeping the camera on them as Dawn looked up at her Mom and opened her mouth. 

Joyce opened hers and slowly let the cum dribble from her to her daughter, Dawn greedily taking it in and drinking it down until her Mom's mouth was empty and all that were left were some trails on their chins. The teen's finger flicked at the remaining cum, wrapping it round the digit. She opened her mouth and sucked it as her Mom looked approvingly on.

I wasn't sure whether it was going to be the Buffy/Joyce or Dawn/Joyce which was going to be the biggest hit, but I knew both were going to be massive.

*

The best of Fuck me and my Mom is now available in two volumes, each with over two hours of hot Moms and daughters sharing dick and pussy...

Volume 1  
1) The Gilmore Girls get their holes filled by James Rock (28 mins)  
2) Desperate Housewife, Susan Mayer, shares James with her daughter (31 mins)  
3) There are no rules as James has a date with Cate Hennessy and her teenage daughters (32 mins)  
4) Pretty little Aria Montgomery fucks with James and her Mom (30 mins)

Volume 2  
1) An animated adventure as Mr Incredible and Mrs Incredible join Frozone and James Rock to film Vi for the first time. (31 mins)  
2) Bree and Danielle van de Kamp show how desperate they are for dick (29 mins)  
3) Pretty little Aria Montgomery is joined by the equally pretty Hanna Marin and their Moms (29 mins)  
4) Buffy Summers and her Mom, use their tongues, fingers and toys to slay the holes of Cordelia Chase (33 mins)


End file.
